<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one in a million ˚✩ ⋆｡˚  ✩ [1] by chrynghrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088353">one in a million ˚✩ ⋆｡˚  ✩ [1]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrynghrs/pseuds/chrynghrs'>chrynghrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one in a million [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lesbian Character, Manga &amp; Anime, Movie Night, Nature, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Stars, Teen Angst, Trauma, Trees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrynghrs/pseuds/chrynghrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama tomoko, tobio's twin sister. hitoka yachi, the quiet girl in tomoko's class, and the girl who ends up being her brother's club manager.</p><p>they both have absent parents, absent love, yet both are so different. their perspectives, the way they go about the absence in their lives, it's so different and abstract that it draws themselves closer to each other.</p><p>they're stars, on the opposite sides of the galaxy, who somehow can find each other in a world full of millions.</p><p>yachi was tomoko's star, and tomoko was yachi's. the most beautiful things are hidden, but they were able to find each other.</p><p>...the most beautiful things are the hardest to catch, but they chased each other without even realizing, all through the determination of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yachi Hitoka/Original Character(s), Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one in a million [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one in a million ˚✩ ⋆｡˚  ✩ [1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone!! thank you so much for clicking on this fic!! i plan to make this fairly long. i want this to have angst that hurts, but always heals. i want there to be a good wlw book everyone can enjoy and indulge in. in addition, there aren't many well-written yachi fics that attempt to portray her in a good image or a strong image, and i wanted to make one. </p><p>there will be various serious topics in this fanfic that should not be romanticized by anybody, nor are they being romanticized when i write them. so please, do not romanticize abuse or self-harm. </p><p>enjoy reading :)</p><p>for updates follow my tumblr [@/chrynghrs]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama Tomoko was Tobio's twin. They were the same in every single aspect. The only difference was the fact that Tomoko was a girl and not straight. Though, I guess they could both talk about girls together. They were best friends, they told each other everything.</p><p>They both relied on their older sister Miwa due to the fact that their parents weren't really parents at all. It was Miwa, and their grandfather for a while, that is until he passed. Just Miwa then, though she was in college and couldn't even be with them. </p><p>Tomoko played volleyball up until the time their grandfather died. Tobio's grandfather connected him to volleyball, the thing he loved most; but volleyball is what connected Tomoko to her grandfather, the person she admired most in the world. Tomoko only started playing volleyball because she wanted to spend more time with her grandpa. She loved how strong and brave he was, how he loved everyone unconditionally, and how he helped anybody who needed it. She wanted to be just like him when she grew up.</p><p>Kageyama on the other hand fell in love with volleyball because of how close he naturally was to his grandfather. So when he passed, volleyball and his sister were the only things he could rely on. As for Tomoko, she quit volleyball altogether, it reminded her too much of her grandfather, and all she did was watch Tobio play volleyball in the way she wished she was still able to.</p><p>Tomoko was sad, depressed, no far more than that, even traumatized. Tobio was too, but I guess he was much better at hiding it than she was.</p><p>Tomoko would never express her emotions, but she couldn't hide them either. People could tell she was always gloomy and sad, but they could never tell why. Tobio would push people off in a way that looked like he just didn't like the idea of people in any circumstance. Though, when Tomoko pushed people away they could tell it was because she was hesitant and scared. Still, it could never be understood why. </p><p>Tomoko looked in the mirror after being stuck in stubborn thoughts and grabbed a brush aggressively and started combing through her black hair. It was silky, nice, soft, not because she purposely tried to make it nice nor cared, she just took too many showers. Too many showers distracted her from having to do chores or anything she had to do that she didn't feel like. Therefore, it resulted in her hair with a little too much volume, and way too soft.</p><p>She liked her hair, she had a wolf cut. It was easy to maintain. All she had to do was wake up and comb through it and leave after brushing her teeth and putting on her uniform.</p><p>"Tomo can you PLEASE hurry up," her brother whined from downstairs trying to leave so they could grab takeout. She rolled her eyes in irritation and threw her brush on her bed before grabbing her phone and trotting down the stairs. </p><p>She snatched her tote bag from the bottom of the staircase railing and walked past Tobio while sarcastically smiling. She heard him scoff behind her and he followed her out the front door.</p><p>Tomoko looked at her phone as it read 6:20 P.M. and bugged her twin brother, "SEE, the place doesn't close until 7:00, we're fine." She checked her bag and grabbed lip balm from her interior pocket. She applied it to her plump lips before placing it back. Her lips, one of her only features she felt confident with.</p><p>Tobio looked at her and smirked, "About time you fix your fucking lips." Tomoko squinted in question and he continued, "I feel like every time I look at you your lips are chapped. It's disgusting. You'll never get a girlfriend like that."</p><p>"Yeah and you'll never get a girlfriend at all," Tomoko retorted quickly being defensive. Tobio rolled his eyes laughing.</p><p>Tobio was the only person who knew Tomoko was gay, she was too scared to tell anybody else. Even then, she was scared to tell him, her best friend. </p><p>Sure, they bickered a lot and would aggravate one another daily, but they were the closest people ever. </p><p>It was Tomoko's second year of middle school when she came out to Tobio, <em>"Tobi, I like girls, I like... like them... I don't know what to do." </em>She was so scared that day. Tomoko kicked her feet around against the cement and stared at the grass for so long to the point where she hoped it would eat her up so she could leave from all of the nerves. Luckily for her, the grass didn't need to, Tobio responded far better than she could've imagined.</p><p><em>"Um, okay? Why are you telling me as if I care?"</em> She looked at him in shock, what did that even mean?</p><p>Tobio responded again seeing Tomoko was clearly clueless at that time, <em>"Tomo, Why would I ever think differently of you because of who you like? I mean, I could care less. You know I love you no matter what." </em>Tomoko smiled in comfort, tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. </p><p>Tobio knew Tomoko always needed reassurance and cared far too much about what everyone thought, so whenever he comforted her he didn't even need to ask what she wanted or needed to hear, he already knew. </p><p>After Tobio calmed the tall girl down, he gave her a side hug holding onto her shoulder tightly making sure she felt. He knew Tomoko's love language was touch and affection, though she wouldn't tell anyone and she acted as if she hated any sort of affection. They walked home that day in the rain and sad weather, but by the time they returned home the sun slowly showed itself. </p><p>Tobio and Tomoko never spoke of her coming out again, Tobio didn't want Tomoko to think it was any big deal. He wanted her to feel okay with herself. He thought, <em>Why would I bring it up again if she wants to get comfortable with it. If I don't speak of it again she'll realize nothing changed and that she's okay.</em> He did the right thing. Tomoko felt as if Tobio brushed it off in a good way. He brushed it off because it truly changed nothing, and it was the same. Her sexuality changed nothing.</p><p>Tomoko smiled at Tobio, she was so lucky to have gotten such an amazing twin, he never judged her, that's all she wanted. </p><p>Tobio spoke again as they made their way to grab takeout, "I feel like getting a fat burger, you?" His stomach started growling and he clenched on tightly acting as if his organs were to fail if he didn't have food within thirty seconds.</p><p>"You're so dramatic you know that," she thought about what she would eat at the diner. They went there often, due to the fact that they loved American food and they'd grab it anytime they had the chance. </p><p>The diner, that was the exact name too. Basic, sure, but wow was that place the spot. The place everyone went for a nice shake and fries.</p><p>Tomoko thought again with a little bounce in her steps getting excited for a nice meal, "Ah, chili cheese fries sound so sexy right now," she groaned emphasizing the 'so sexy.'</p><p>They made their way to the diner which was only a block down from their street and Tobio held the door open for his sister. She walked in with her chest out smelling the nice food and sighing in satisfaction. It was their dinner multiple times a week, because their parents never cooked for them, or wanted to spend time with them. They just threw money at them and told them to do as they liked. They both despised that though, they just wanted time with their family, that's all.</p><p>They had each other which they constantly reminded themselves, that would suffice. </p><p>The diner was gorgeous, especially the exterior. The base altogether was shaped like a square, a fourth of the place being used for cooking and staff. But outside, that's where everyone was. </p><p>There were four large tables that seated six people, three medium-sized tables that seated four tables, and three odd triangular-shaped tables to seat three. Though everyone's favorite seats were the two-seaters, where everyone resided for dates. </p><p>Tobio and Tomoko were barely going into their first year of high school in a few days, and the diner was usually a place for high schoolers, but they would go there frequently even as middle schoolers. </p><p>They'd sit down at the tables for two and would talk about everyone they saw and make up life stories for them. That's what they did, observe. If they weren't always talking to each other it was observing random people.</p><p>People knew they weren't dating every time they sat at those tables because, for one, they were twins. Two, they acted as if they hated each other.</p><p>I guess the diner was so popular due to the exterior space, they could be as loud as they wanted outside and the boys could get anyone they wanted there because all of the girls were cute but the guys were cuter making them so captivating. It was Karasuno's place.</p><p>Inside the twins went, looking at the drawn-on menu to the left of them as they walked in. Nobody was there today, just an elderly couple sitting at a booth eating breakfast for dinner and a young couple with a child who looked around four years old playing with their burger. </p><p>They made it to the diner every day that week because they knew once the first day of school hit it would be packed with third and second years. They had to enjoy as much quiet as they could. </p><p>Tomoko walked up first with her strong legs and squinted at the cashier who knew what they already wanted because they were regulars, Tomoko spoke, "Fill up them plates captain!"</p><p>Tobio cringed beside her and shook his head in dismay, "You're so weird it hurts what the hell."</p><p>The cashier, Haru, winked at her pointing a finger to show he knew what he was doing, "I got you rebels, so go seat yourselves somewhere," and to that they did. They walked over to a big booth for extra room and watched Haru make his way to the back to tell everyone their orders. Every time high school girls came they'd flirt around Haru, he was such a pretty boy. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, perfect skin, tall, fluffy hair. He knew he was fine too, and it picked him up more girls, occasional boys as well.</p><p>Tobio looked at Tomoko and hesitantly asked, "Tomo, you think you'd pick up volleyball again for high school?" He stuttered a bit at first, not sure if it was okay to ask and if it was insensitive. Tomoko gave the weirdest look, she had no idea what she wanted and she didn't even want to think about it.</p><p>"I dunno Tobi, it's too much for me, ya know?" Tomoko slouched down in her seat and messed with her slender fingers.</p><p>"I know Tomo, but I miss seeing you out there. If you don't play though, I get it," he leaned forward against the table waiting for Tomoko to answer. She looked out the window and got lost in thought, she wondered if she even had the skill to play how she wanted after two years off. </p><p>Tobio started again, "We could go check out Karasuno's gym tonight and see how you feel about it," Tomoko loved that idea. Going to school late at night while nobody else was there so she could get familiar with the school that she would soon be attending.</p><p>"Hm, sounds fun," she admitted, "but just to look for a little and to look around at the classes." Tobio smiled at her courage for going to approach volleyball in the slightest and it made him happy. Any confrontation was good enough. </p><p>Haru came with the food and set their plates down. Tomoko had a fry basket and Tobio had a large burger with chicken tenders. They ate as if they've never had food before and were silent the whole time. They didn't like being disturbed while eating, eating was like their peace and comfort. </p><p>Tomoko stuffed her fries in her mouth out of pure delight and she could feel her stomach getting warm and full. After being hungry all day it felt nice to finally have food in her system.</p><p>Their parents had money, from all their business work though they never bought groceries or any necessities. They would just give the kids $200 each week and thought that was good enough. Tobio and Tomoko would occasionally get their own groceries but most of the time they were messing around or stuck in their rooms online talking to friends they played games with.</p><p>That's primarily why people envied the Kageyama twins. Their looks, tall, slim, defined features. The main reason was their bodies, they were quite fit. People assumed they worked out every day and had nice planned meals. Though if they heard the truth, they'd realize it was because they only had one meal a day due to their parents' neglection. Tobio had a very defined body, from the one meal and constant volleyball practice. Tomoko just ran a lot, she liked the fresh air and being stuck in her thoughts.</p><p>It was quite ironic actually, her thoughts were dangerous and she hated them, but she also loved being stuck in her own mind. That was because she thought of the future, a world she could create in her head in hopes of coming true.</p><p>Most of them being about the thing that scared her the most. She was a lesbian, it was scary. Would she be accepted by everyone? No. That made her upset every time it crossed her mind. So then she'd imagine times like having a girlfriend, and others wouldn't matter because her girlfriend's love would be the only thing that mattered. </p><p>She'd walk an hour every morning around a few blocks, to the park, then back home. She'd feel the wind and imagine how her girlfriend would look with the slight breeze fazing her silky locks. She'd imagine how the wind would push against their skirt showing off their legs that she'd imagine would make her blush.</p><p>She especially loved walking early in the morning, when nobody was out, and when the sun wasn't out yet either. She wondered what it would be like to stare at the dark sky before sunrise with her girlfriend. She would then imagine how many adventures she wanted to have with her girlfriend during the nighttime. </p><p>A day of fun surrounded by the wind, the morning sky, and then the fun they'd have once the sun would set.</p><p><em>God, </em>she thought, <em>I wonder how my girlfriend would look under the stars.</em> She loved the stars, they were endless, beautiful, and they brought light when you couldn't see.</p><p>That's when she figured she wanted her girlfriend to act like one, something people only looked at when planned; because she looked at the stars every possible second she could, so she'd want her girlfriend to notice that she was one of the few who looked at the stars even when it wasn't for a date, just because she wanted to.</p><p>She loved that stars were so far away from everyone, so the beautiful light wouldn't be touched nor destroyed by the ignorance of people.</p><p>That's how she wanted her girlfriend, nobody would touch her, nobody would appreciate her as much as Tomoko would because Tomoko wanted to be the only one who loved her girlfriend in a romantic, beautiful way.</p><p>She was already possessive over her girlfriend, which she hasn't even found yet, because every time she thought of what it would be like to have one, it was such bliss. She'd imagine how beautiful her girlfriend would be. That excited her so much. Though she knew when the time came, she would never let her go, or let anyone think they could have her too. She couldn't wait to fall in love with a girl, who only fell in love with Tomoko in return.</p><p>She'd constantly think of those hopeful, exciting thoughts whenever bad ones came in. It was something that kept her going.</p><p>Tomoko looked outside the windows of the diner and noticed a short girl with short hair, it was a pretty blonde. She was tiny and wore a loose hoodie with loose jeans along with simple vans. She had a beret in her hair that held up one side ponytail while the rest of her hair was down. Tomoko smiled to herself, she thought the star clips were cute, far too cute. Adorable even.</p><p>Tobio pushed her out of thought, "What are ya looking at huh?" Tobio followed his eyes to where Tomoko was looking and he laughed, "Yeah, she is cute enough to stare at."</p><p>Tomoko was embarrassed and slapped his arm, "Shut up, I just think her clips are cute." She heard Tobio hum sarcastically and she punched the other arm.</p><p>The two watched as she made her way towards Karasuno. That's what she liked, she lived a block away from the diner, and the diner was across the street from her new school. It would make the walk to her classes much easier than her middle school classes.</p><p>"Looks like she goes to Karasuno," Tobio noticed. The girl checked her phone before making her way into the school's entrance looking around. She was searching the front of the school as if she's never seen it before and Tomoko assumed she was probably a first year as well.</p><p>"Well, guess we're not gonna be alone when we visit the big thing." Tomoko didn't think anybody would check out the school three days before classes but she didn't mind because it was only one person there so it wouldn't affect her visit.</p><p>Tomoko and Tobio finished their food and proceeded to clean up after themselves. They threw away their garbage and said goodbye to Haru and the rest of the staff before leaving. </p><p>By the time they left, it was 6:40 and they made their way to Karasuno. They weren't sure of their classes yet but they figured it would still be nice to look around. Tomoko wanted to be at the school when it was darker and later because she absolutely loved how the world felt at night, but the sun was still out, so she figured she could stay a little longer until the stars met up with her.</p><p>The two crossed the street before entering the gates of Karasuno. It was a fairly nice school, everything looked organized and prepared for the new year. Tomoko looked around at the pretty cherry blossom trees and the pathway that led to the main doors. </p><p>Tobio walked up the front door and pulled it open, "Let's look at the classrooms first ya?" Tomoko agreed and followed Tobio into the main hall that had rows of classrooms though the majority of them were clubrooms on the first floor. Tomoko liked it, she knew she would enjoy the school's structure at the least. What she didn't like though, was the size, she could tell there were going to be a lot of students and she felt nervous. Far too overwhelmed.</p><p>Tomoko took anti-depressants, which also helped with anxiety. You'd imagine that her parents didn't care about her mental healthy by how they neglected their kids, and you're right, they didn't. But, they were willing to help Tomoko, because they wanted her to shut up and they hated seeing her frequent breakdowns and hearing her painfully striking cries.</p><p>Whenever Tomoko cried, she'd push her knees to her chest on the floor as if she were a baby in her mother's womb. That's how she wanted it, she wanted her parents to grab her and hold her every time she couldn't take it anymore, but they didn't; it would only make her break down even more.</p><p>Tomoko walked down the halls peeking into each room looking at the different setups for the obvious various activities that would be held. Tomoko walked with light steps, though she looked big. She was 5'10, quite tall for a girl. So whenever she was near others, she looked down on them and people looked up. Sometimes she liked it that way, she felt in control.</p><p>Tomoko wondered where the girl went from earlier. She was curious as to where she was looking.</p><p>Tomoko turned to the hall's right and turned the near corner finding herself looking at more classes. She went back to where Tobio was and they walked up the stairs together looking at the first-year rooms along with the second and third-year rooms.</p><p>Tomoko felt someone sneak up behind her and she shrieked, "Ready for the volleyball gyms!" Tobio screamed in her left ear and she wacked him from behind.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess. Let's see where you'll be playing ya?" Tobio looked around for the gym outside of the classrooms until he saw a cement path that connected two gyms together. He figured he found the right spot and he made his way into the one that was already open. Tomoko followed after and entered the gym. It was nice, roomy, though it felt kind of old.</p><p>Tobio whispered beside Tomoko and she could hear emptiness in his tone in front of the gym's doors, "Hey Tomo, you think this year is gonna be the same?" Tomoko knew what he was implying. The way he lost all of his middle school friends because of volleyball. She knew he was scared, he feared the same would happen, and she knew it was still hard for him to change even knowing the consequences. </p><p>"Tobio, I know you're capable of anything," she looked up an inch to him and gave him a reassuring smile, "I think this new start is a chance for change." Tobio said nothing and Tomoko took it as an indicator to continue, "Don't blame yourself too much Tobi, it's not like you ever wanted to turn into your friends' bad guy. It's just that, a lot of things happen, and it's hard for you. I know that. I know that you love everyone. And I know that you didn't mean any harsh words you said. I know you have everything it takes to change some ways," she sighed, "Don't worry too much alright?"</p><p>Tobio lifted his head off of her shoulder and nodded to show his understanding. Whenever they talked about things that caused their actions or ways they never had to directly say what it was, they just had to talk around it. Sometimes that was easier to do.</p><p>Tobio always found that Tomoko gave great advice, yet she was still in a dark place. He knew she cared more for others than herself, it's just who she was. Though she didn't show it, only to him and Miwa, because she only really trusted her siblings.</p><p>"You know, I'm kind of ready for the new year. I'm excited for the volleyball scouts to come to my games too."</p><p>Tomoko smiled proudly, "Of course you are. You know you're amazing that's why. I think you'll have a great year." Tobio agreed and walked around the gym a few more times opening his arms to the fresh gym scent.</p><p>Tomoko left him alone to bask in his love while she walked outside. She made her way farther down the back of the school to a place that had a bench around a tree and she sat down enjoying the weather.</p><p>She loved the cherry blossoms and the way variant petals fell. It was just all so beautiful. Nature was one of her favorite things, just so insanely gorgeous it could never be explained. </p><p>Tomoko kicked around some branches that laid beside her feet and she started cracking them with her heels. She looked up and saw the blonde-haired girl looking in her direction from the crunching noises. She saw the girl much more clearly this time and noticed her pretty pink lips and how petite she was. Tomoko admired her big eyes and pretty skin along with her small hands. She really loved observing people, especially cute girls.</p><p>Once the girl noticed Tomoko's staring, her face was flushed with the brightest tint of red and she walked away behind a building out of embarrassment for being looked at for just a few seconds.</p><p>Tomoko wondered what was so shocking for the girl and chuckled to herself at the reaction from a simple glance. </p><p>It had been one of those times when Tomoko loved the sunlight, she could see absolutely everything in the daylight. She always compared the two. She noticed that during the day you could see everything, and at night it was almost the same, there was just a different glow.</p><p>Tomoko thanked the sun for letting her see the cute girl's face, but she wondered; <em>What does she look like under the stars? Is she just as pretty?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, and thank you for reading this first chapter!! This was kinda like a prologue but a little lengthy lol. I hope you guys stay for more updates as I'm very excited for writing the rest of this fic! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>